


and so it echoes

by onyxaltair



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Doctor Strange - Freeform, Infinity War, Major character death - Freeform, Spoilers, dont let me write when im sad also i can only write when im sad lol, starlord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxaltair/pseuds/onyxaltair
Summary: peter parker in his final moments





	and so it echoes

Peter Parker had done a lot, considering he hadn’t even lived for two decades yet. 

His parents died when he was young - and he was sent to live with his aunt. He was bright, and was sent to the best schools in hopes that one day he could do something with that spark. 

And for a while, that’s what he wanted. 

He knew what colleges he wanted to go to, what courses to take to become a world class scientist, because that is what he loved. He loved science.  
Not that he didn’t after the whole ‘Spider Incident’, but the science just became a way to aid his powers. It made him _feel_ like a _superhero_ , and to the people he was.  
And all of a sudden, he knew that his whole life was leading to this.  
That he was going to be a scientist in his own right, he was going to use his knowledge to save people.  
To save the world.

When Mr. Stark offered Peter the opportunity to work for him, he took it with open arms. He flew to Berlin, donned his suit and fought with superheroes he had only ever seen on TV. Stark had given him the latest tech, and for once he felt like he fit in. Spiderman was an Avenger.

Except?  
He wasn’t.  
And Peter got to live through all that to only be sent home and put on a waiting list for emergencies.

And now, he supposed, was an emergency. 

When an alien flying ring appears above your city, the one you’re meant to be _protecting,_ its fairly reasonable to want to go out of your way to protect it.  
And when _the_ Tony Stark asks you to follow a wizard who’s been beamed up into the ring? You do it, because it means you’re saving someone.  
So he went, and tried his hardest to save the world he had vowed to save.

These last few hours had been the most incredulous in his life. But now he sat on a desolate alien planet, with his makeshift family, with no way home.  
With the most important job _any_ person has ever been given, but they had failed.

And now Thanos was on his way to Earth, one step away from ending the world with a snap of his fingers.

 

And so the snap echoed through the cosmos, sending the worst fit of dread through every living beings stomach.

 

Peter was no exception.

He leant forward, and his watched as Starlord and Strange just _disintegrated._ He heartbeat quickened. 

“Mr. Stark?” He asked, shuffling forward.

A wave of dizziness washed over him as he crawled forward. A glance down showed that his hand was turning to dust. He clenched his fist, in a feeble attempt to stop it. But the dust kept moving.

So he collapsed, and his life flashed before his eyes for a moment, his knees digging into alien soil. He had done things, he supposed. He travelled, had kissed someone once (although it was a dare, it had counted and he ticked it off), he had been to prom, he was _magic_ (again, he knew it was science, but in these moments he finally saw just how magic it was), became an Avenger, had been to space, fought aliens, and fought aliens _in_ space.  
Not many humans can say that they’ve travelled to planets light years away to stop an alien trying to be a god, he supposed.

But he was barely eighteen, and he _knew_ there was so much life left in him.  
So much more he could _do_. 

But, against everyones wishes, against what Mr. Stark had wanted, he came. This was in part his fault.

There were so many things he could’ve done better.

He started to cry, and damn, did Peter Parker hate to cry. But the tears kept falling, his eyes slick and sore and his face wet. 

“I don’t feel so good.”

Tony Stark opened his arms and Peter dove into them, crying into his shoulder. 

“I don’t.” He stuttered, clinging to Tony’s shirt. “I don't know whats happening.”

He could feel Stark cry too. His rasp rumbled through his chest.

"You're fine. You'll be alright kid." His voice broke. 

“I don’t wanna go. I don’t wan’t to go Stark. _Please._ “ Tears streaked down Tony’s face as he laid Peter gently to the ground.

“I don’t wan’t to go.”

Peter didn’t look to see if Mr. Stark would be staying too.

The tingling feeling reached his stomach, and he gripped onto Tony as hard as he could. 

_“I’m sorry.”_


End file.
